


Take a Deep Breath

by monolithjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x11 Speculation, Angst, F/M, OTP: The Whole Damn Time, OTP: let's just watch the sunrise, Slow Burn, Starting again, the slowest of burns actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monolithjemma/pseuds/monolithjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah yeah I know I have two other multi-chap fics dangling by a thread and I'm so sorry for that guys.</p><p>BUT.</p><p>You know there's nothing to get ol' MJ's fingers flying across a keyboard like new promo pics. (Because I haaaate writing AUs I just do I'm sorry.)</p><p>Fic based on what might happen based on the pics released for AoS 3x11 (http://www.spoilertv.com/2016/02/agents-of-shield-episode-311-bouncing.html)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Deep Breath

"Fitz...?"

 

He gives no answer. He's not going to make this easy for her. She's not sure whether she wants it to be or not. 

 

"I, um...I've been thinking. What if we were...to start over?" The last words fall from her lips in a whisper. They could be drowned out by the whir of the centrifuge, if either of them wanted to be. 

 

Jemma can't breathe while she waits to see how he'll respond. Whether he'll respond at all. 

 

Fitz turns slowly in his chair, giving her that one maddening look of his that could change from hope to anger to despair to pure adoration with the snap of a finger. 

 

He looks tired, but kind. Open in a way she's never seen him before. Mostly, he looks like he could be a man she barely knows, if she tilts her head and squints a little and tries, tries, tries to forget the last ten years that have passed between them (she know she will fail. But she would try for him.) His stature is taller somehow after being beaten down and standing back up so many times. Jemma examines his features as though it's the first time she's seen them, and maybe, she muses, it is. 

 

Maybe she's finally looking into the eyes she'll look into for the rest of her life. 

 

Her fingers slip against his palm in a smooth, practiced way, like the straps in a leather saddle, anticipating where they need to give and where they can remain rigid. But the feel of her skin on his is something altogether new.  A warm message zips from his cells through hers, whispering to her heart - _you're finally here. You're home._  


"I'm Jemma," she manages in a hushed rasp. She clears her throat, achieves more volume and confidence on her second go. "Dr. Jemma Simmons."

 

"Fitz," he says, and when she sees that spark of fond teasing shine in his eyes. Jemma's heart sings. "Ehm...Leo Fitz, actually. But only my mum calls me Leo."

 

Is that a blush creeping up his neck? How many times has he done this, only for her to miss it? How could she have ever ignored the tiny smile pulling up his lips, just so?

 

Dear Lord, has he always looked at her in this way? Like as long as she's near, he'll never want for anything ever again? 

 

Or - she swallows hard, managing to maintain her smile - is she just projecting that, since that's exactly what she's thinking about him in this moment? If she can just have Fitz, she'll never ask for anything else. 

 

"So it's Fitz, then?" She stutters, feeling her own blush begin at the tips of her ears, which are thankfully hidden by her hair which she carefully styled just this morning, hoping that she'd be spending some time beside him. Hoping that he still found her beautiful.

 

He dips his head in a nod. "Yeah. If s'alright with you." 

 

She lets out a tiny scoff before reigning in her smile again, nodding her assent. 

 

"I'm engineering," he murmurs. His fingers squeeze hers lightly, his thumb stroking over her knuckles just once, the ghost of an afterthought, a reflex fighting to find its way back to their touch.

 

"I'm biochem," she responds, practically sighing into the rhythm of their old introduction, which they now have no choice but to make new again. 

 

"I hope it's not too forward, seeing as we just met and all," Fitz says, taking one step toward her despite what he just said. He gently lifts his free hand to cover hers, and she practically sighs at the doubled contact, at how he's just a hairsbreadth away. "But I'd like to take you for dinner. Someplace nice." 

 

Jemma watches his Adam's apple bob as he tries to chase the memory away, tries to tamp down the curse he likely still believes looms over them. 

 

She doesn't believe in it - the cosmos doesn't _want_ anything - but she's proud he's deciding to fight it. Whatever they will become now, they'll have to fight for it together. 

 

Jemma takes one step closer to him, speaking softly inches from his ear. "I'd love nothing more." 

 

It takes every ounce of her self control to step away instead of pressing her lips to his, burying her fingers in his curls. 

 

But a fresh start is better than nothing, and Jemma intends to give it everything she's got. 

 

"Meet in the garage at seven? "he manages  as she backs away. She smiles at him, eyes shining into his from under her eyelashes, hoping her own multifaceted gaze - gratitude and joy and nervousness and love all rolled into one - comes through, even a little bit. 

 

Now, she's got to focus on getting ready for an evening with Fitz. 

 

After all, they're going for dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudos and comments give me liiiiiife! (I may continue if you guys like.)
> 
> xoxox
> 
> MJ


End file.
